That woman I see in my dreams
by Sunshine8
Summary: Songfic about a particular night of Ron and Hermione's lives...read and review! This is my first songfic!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. are property of JK Rowling, I'm just a fan. The song is "Will you still love me tomorrow", by Carole King

Tonight you're mine completely 

_You gave your love so sweetly_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked twice, then realized where she was, and most important of all, with whom she was. She was in a large bed, completely naked, covered with a blanket from down her bosom; it didn't matter that was past midnight and the bedroom was completely dark, she could recognize that red hair anywhere. It was Ron's arm that one which was encircling her waist. Ron. Her best friend. The one who had been with her everyday at school for seven long years. The one who had been there for her any time she would want a shoulder to cry, or a smile to laugh. The one who had supported her through ten years, and the one with whom she had argued furiously since she was eleven. The one who had threatened her boyfriend last night so much that he had escaped, leaving her speechless. The one who had terribly argued with her last night. The one who had abruptly kissed her with such a passion that she could never, ever think possible to find in a simple kiss. 

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

_Is this a lasting treasure _

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

This was simply impossible, she thought. They had make love last night. It was…well, it was just incredible. It was such an explosion of hidden passion which overwhelmed them both. It happened so fast…one moment they were fighting furiously as always, then, a second after, he grabbed her by shoulders and kissed her passionately. She was unable to resist; she was surprised, of course, this was the last thing she could expect from Ron. Well, over the years he had grown such a handsome man, and now he was a very fascinating auror, with a damn good butt and a crowd of women litterally in love with him. In that particular moment, she wasn't able to understand what they were doing, and she didn't even recognize in him her best friend; that night for her he was the man she had always wished to make love to.

_Can I, can I believe the magic of your sigh?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Ron took a deeper breath while sleeping, and Hermione had to smile looking at him. He was such a wonderful man. Ok, perhaps the too mucho-rough kind of male, but this was so sexy. _He_ was so sexy. All the times he did _the speech_ to her boyfriends, the 'you-hurt-her-I-destroy-you' one, she felt treated like a stupid little girl, or even worst, a damsel in distress. But even when they fought about his overprotective moods, she felt a sort of warm sensation in her heart…though she didn't quite understand it at first. But now, now that she was in the same bed with him, naked and all, after _that _incredible night…it was just impossible to come back to their friendship. This was ok with her, now she knew this. But what about him?

Tonight with words unspoken 

_You say that I'm the only one_

_But will my heart be broken, baby,_

_When the night meets the morning sun?_

Hermione slowly caressed lightly with her fingers his jawline. That thing that they had begun last night…she didn't want to end up with an 'I'm so sorry' speech. Now she knew she did wanted this. But now the problem was his reaction. She had been there for him through ages as well, and she knew he wasn't the one-girl type. Still, a part of her knew this was because he kept saying 'this isn't the girl I see in my dreams'. They would end up both drunk, singing and betting on who could first marry. Well, now there wasn't anything she would like most than be called 'the girl of my dreams' by him.

_I'd like to know that your love_

_Is a love I can be sure of_

_So tell, tell me now and I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Hermione closed her eyes, whishing she could know what he was thinking the night before. If he was feeling the same explosion of feelings as her. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her cheeck and opened her eyes. Ron was peering at her with a little smile, and was caressing lightly her cheeck with his warm hand. 

"What are you thinking about, love?"

She smiled. "I feel…"

"Confused?"

"Yeah, mostly."

He nodded, and bent down to kiss her on the lips. "I know. I feel confused too. But I'm happy."

"Me too." She smiled, and squatted herself in his strong arms, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder. He held her tight to him, and caressed her hair. "You know…we should talk about all this."

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow morning. Now…if it's ok with you, I'd just like to hold you."

She kissed his neck. "I was thinking the same."

"I know." He said with a little smirk.

_Tell me now and I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me?_

"Ron?"

"Mh?"

She esitated. "I'm not sorry about this."

He kissed her temple and held her tighter. "I couldn't be sorry. Not now I know I've recognized the face of the woman I see every night in my dreams."

She smiled against the soft skin of his neck and caressed his bare and muscular chest with her hand. "This time I will not say you're an ingenuous dreamer child as always."

He grinned. "I bet you don't, love."

_Will you still love me?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Drop a line and leave a review! This is my first songfic, so take it easy!

Sunshine


End file.
